The Sunset's beautiful Just like you
by Ichigo Namikaze
Summary: A dream... is it always a far off desire, that can never be reached. Or is it just around the corner. Rated T because of pairing.


The Sunset's beautiful… Just like you

"_Why did you ask me to come to the beach Riku?" asked Sora walking towards his best friend._

"_I have something I'd like to tell you." said Riku eyes still on the sun set, beautiful display of warm colors danced across the sky._

"_What is it Riku?" asked Sora giving him a questioning look._

_Riku turned to face Sora smiling one of his rare smiles,_

"_Sora… I want to tell you that I love you…"_

"_Riku." Sora gasped eyes wide._

_Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist pulling him in closer. He leaned in so there noses were touching. Their lips, just about to touch._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sora jumped at the sound of his alarm clock, almost falling off his bed. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest.

"What was that?" Sora muttered burying his face in his hands, "Do I really feel that way about Riku?"

He rubbed the back of his head as he sat up and got out of bed,

"No that can't be right." he shook his head as he walked into the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror searching for something in his own eyes.

"I like Kairi. Don't I?"

About twenty minutes later Sora emerged from his house to find Riku waiting for him. Sora's cheeks went red. For some reason Riku looked especially handsome today. His long silver hair didn't have one hair out of place. Their school summer uniform clung perfectly to his body and his ocean blue eyes sparkled beautifully in the sun.

"Took you long enough Sora." teased Riku flashing a sexy smile, "If you always take so long eventually we're going to be late."

Sora pouted,

"Hey you take longer! You just wake up at the crack of dawn!"

Riku laughed,

"Hey if you say so. Now come on. Let's go."

Riku started to walk down the path and Sora followed making sure to keep his distance. That dream he had confused him. He couldn't let Riku know about it, so if he kept his distance Riku will never find out. This only worked until they were half way to school.

"Sora is something wrong?" asked Riku turning around to face his friend.

"N-no! N-nothings w-wrong!" Sora stuttered, red in the face.

"Then why are you walking so far away from me?"

"I'm fine Riku!"

"Then come on." Riku grabbed Sora's hand pulling him along the rest of the way to school, and all Sora could think about was why the hell was,

"Why the hell is he holding my hand!"

When they reached school Kairi was there to greet them. They reached her the first thing she asked was,

"Why are you two holding hands?"

"Just cause." Riku answered dropping the hand of a very flustered Sora.

The bell rang signalling the start of the school day. Riku and Kairi walked away leaving Sora in the courtyard. He waited until his friends were completely out of sight."WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone turned to look at him. They were all giving him the raised eye brow. Normal people don't just randomly scream out of no where.

Sora ran out of the courtyard to his first class. He thought something must be wrong with him. That maybe he just had a head cold. Did he really feel that way about Riku. They've been best friends for so long that maybe they could be more.

For Sora, class kind of sucked. All his teachers kept yelling at him because he would zone out in the middle of class, not paying any attention to what was happening.

When last bell rang Sora ran out of his classroom before he could get another dirty look from the teacher. When he got to his locker, he opened it and then stuffed his head in it.

"Hey spiky head." said a voice from outside the locker.

Sora brought his head out his locker only to meet his best friend's ocean blue eyes.

"Hi Riku!" Sora greeted with a nervous smile.

Riku raised an eyebrow,

"Why was your head in your locker?"

"Uh…No reason!"

"Well then let's go then."

"Actually Riku. I'd like to talk to Sora for a bit."

The boys turned to see Kairi smiling pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sure Kairi!" exclaimed Sora, "Riku, you can go on ahead. I'll see you later."

Riku sighed then smirked,

"Okay but meet me at the beach later. I'll be waiting."

And with that Riku was gone, leaving Sora and Kairi alone in the hallway.

"What is it Kairi?" He asked finally calming down.

Kairi gave him a weird look,

"I was going to ask if you were feeling alright. You're face was all red and you couldn't speak straight. I thought you were sick, but now you seem fine."

"Well you know me Kairi. I recover quickly." He replied scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I know what it is!" Kairi exclaimed pointing at Sora, "You're in love!"

Sora's face went bright red,

"N-no I'm not!"

Kairi's face lit up with overwhelming joy,

"Oh my god, yes you are! Who is it? You have to tell me!"

"I'm not in love! And if I was that doesn't mean he'll return my feelings." Sora pouted.

"Riku! You're in love with Riku!" Kairi cheered arriving to her conclusion.

Sora drop to his knees burying his face in his hands,

"No…I can't love Riku. I just can't." Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, "It'll ruin everything."

Kairi smiled warmly, kneeling next to Sora placing a comforting hand on his back,

"No Sora it's not going to ruin everything. What you have with Riku, is special."

Sora looked up at her, hope in his blue eyes,

"Really?"

"Really." She stood up and placed her hand on her hips, "And you know what I think you should do?"

"What?"

"You're going to go tell Riku how you feel."

"What? Why?" Sora exclaimed jumping back up onto his feet.

"Because…" Kairi smiled sweetly, "I've got he loves you too."

Sora wiped his eyes and smiled,

"Okay I'll tell him!" said Sora picking up his backpack turning to leave, "Wish me luck!"

"Luck!" Kairi yelled as her friend ran off.

He had to find Riku, and tell him what was in his heart.

By the time he found Riku the sun was setting. The sky displayed beautiful shades of red and orange. It was beautiful. Just like the sunset in his dream.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed approaching his friend

"Where have you been I was getting worried." said Riku flashing one of his irresistible smiles.

"Riku… I need to tell you something but you have to promise you won't hate me." said Sora fidgeting with his shirt. His cheeks turning red.

"What is it Sora? Is something wrong?" asked Riku as he took a step closer to Sora, worry in his eyes.

"No nothing's wrong…It's just Riku…" Sora met Riku's ocean eyes, "I love you Riku."

Sora looked at the ground embarrassed,

"Never mind just forget about it! It doesn't matter!" Sora exclaimed shaking his head frantically.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's small frame, tilting Sora's head so he could stare into Sora's blue eyes,

"Why would I forget you saying those three beautiful words." he said stroking Sora's cheek.

"Riku…" Sora whispered, he was breathless.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku whispered, resting his forehead against Sora's. He leaned in closer so they're noses touched.

"You're going to have to help me out Sora." chuckled Riku, "You're too short."

Sora blushed. He raised himself to the balls of his feet, brushing his lips against Riku's. Sparks flew, he felt like he was weightless and could float away into the clouds. Riku pulled away and looked at the sunset, and then back at Sora. He smiled,

"The sunset's beautiful… just like you."


End file.
